Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for sharing a control right and a host device thereof, and particularly relates to a method for sharing a control right adapted to an interactive whiteboard system and a host device thereof.
Related Art
Along with development of electronic technology and network communication technology, today's interactive whiteboard systems have gradually replaced conventional writing boards, and are widely applied in special occasions such as classes, meeting rooms, etc. The whiteboard generally has a touch writing function, and a user can use a writing tool such as a stylus to write or draw on the whiteboard. Further, the interactive whiteboard system is generally integrated with a screen sharing function, such that image data of the whiteboard can be shared to display screens of a plurality of electronic devices in the system, or image data of the electronic devices can be collected and displayed on a specific screen.
Regarding the aforementioned interactive whiteboard system, it is very important to manage the electronic devices connected to the system. U.S. Patent No. 20120311119 discloses a remote managing method and a remote managing system, where a plurality of user devices are connected to a host and execute specific application programs on the host, and meanwhile a manager device is connected to the host for managing the user devices connected to the host. Combined with the aforementioned prior art, the interactive whiteboard system can control and manage a plurality of the user devices.
However, in the conventional interactive whiteboard system, a control right of each of the devices is generally grasped by a server device or a host device. Now, if the user of the user device wants to sends an instruction to the interactive whiteboard system, the user is generally required to move to the server device or the host device, which is inconvenient in usage.